Technical Field
The invention relates to microphone assemblies.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-62800 discloses a conventional microphone assembly. The assembly includes a microphone, a soundproof member, a connection cable, a circuit board, a holding case, and a terminal. The microphone is held inside the soundproof member. The holding case is provided with a fitting recess. The fitting recess of the holding case fittingly receives the circuit board and the soundproof member in in this order. The circuit board and the microphone are interconnected via the connection cable inside the fitting recess. In a portion of the holding case above the fitting recess, there are provided a first connection hole, a second connection hole, and a partition wall therebetween. The first connection hole extends and opens to one side of a direction (orthogonal direction) that is orthogonal to the direction in which the microphone fits in the fitting recess, and the second connection hole extends and opens to the other side of the orthogonal direction. The terminal penetrates the partition wall in the orthogonal direction and includes a first end in the first connection hole and a second end in the second connection hole.
The first connection hole and the first end of the terminal constitute a first connection part of the microphone assembly, and the second connection hole and the second end of the terminal constitute a second connection part of the microphone assembly. A vehicle-side connector can be connected to one of the first and second connection parts. In other words, the vehicle-side connector can be connected to the first connection part of the microphone assembly from the one side of the orthogonal direction or to the second connection part of the microphone assembly from the other side of the orthogonal direction.